Promises - sundrops
by Dark Gothic Lolita
Summary: They met in a sundrops field and they leave each other in a sundrops field, but they are bound together by promises. T for Natsu's mouth. Prompt 2, sundrops


Hey Dark Gothic Lolita here!

I know, I know, I'm sorry I've brought this out late (because I'm from the UK, it's technically the 3rd August), I just had so much to do today! But I'm here now with my 2nd prompt and I'm blessing you all with it!

But how is everyone's Navia week going so far?! You better all enjoy it!

So without wasting anymore time!

ENJOY!

* * *

 **Promises**

 **When Natsu first saw her, it was a rainy day**. He was on his way home after finishing a job with Lucy and Happy. He had planned on making Lucy let him sleepover at her place, but because he had lessened their money by destroying a whole bunch of things, she only let Happy stay. His own cat betrayed him due to Lucy's house being cleaner and there was good food.

"Happy you damn traitor!" He yelled out to no one and the only thing that could probably hear him were the rain clouds in the sky and they just continued to rain. That was when he noticed the smell of salt, as though someone was crying somewhere nearby. Weirdly enough, it smelt similar to the rain, as though the rain was being made by someone and not of natural causes.

He turned his head to the left, and there she was. He saw a girl who he couldn't really tell her age from where she was standing, but judging from the amount of hormones he could smell on her, she was about his age. She was dressed in a blue Russian get up and she held a bright pink umbrella above her head to cover herself from the rain. That's where the smell was coming from.

He didn't know why he was suddenly so compelled to walk over there and grab her attention. He just was and because he's Natsu, he works on nothing but instinct and gut feeling. He started walking towards her.

"OI!"

The girl jumped as she turned to face the person who was calling her. He started running towards her with a grin on his face, his hair flat from being drenched in the rain. The girl was a little scared as he approached her, although she needn't be.

"Are you okay? Don't you think you should be going home?"

The girl looked up at him through surprisingly blue eyes. She couldn't believe that someone was talking to her and not even being rude as well! She had expected for him to come over and berate her and bash her with words for making it rain.

"Uh, Juvia is sorry!"

"Juvia? That your name? Nice name you got there! I'm Natsu!"

He gave her a toothy grin, his eyes closed as he stuck out a wet hand. Juvia stared at it before gently shaking it as well with her own wet and cool hands. She was surprised to find him feeling so hot. That was until she gasped. He was _the_ Salamander! She suddenly thought she was going to pass out! Then she remembered her upcoming mission and how she had to kidnap someone from his guild, making it rain even harder. She felt so guilty, and she hadn't even done it yet. He seemed nice enough, he didn't want to have to hurt him by kidnapping his nakama.

"Hey, is it you making this rain?"

She was brought out of her thoughts and she froze. Now she was going to get it. She was used to it after all, so even if harsh words did come from Natsu, she wouldn't have been hurt as much. He was ironically going to rain down all his hate on her. Maybe because their magic are polar opposites. She nodded her head feeling scared of what might come next and she braced herself for harsh words. Only they never came.

"That. Is. So. COOL! How are you so strong that you can control the WEATHER?! No one can do that! I wonder if I get really, REALLY strong, maybe I can control the sun! Shishishishi, I would melt all of ice princesses damn ice and he can't say shit to me because I'll be way too strong for him to fight!"

Juvia's jaw dropped as Natsu wore an evil expression of the ways he could torture Gray. Juvia was just baffled at how he could praise her ability on making it rain constantly. That was actually...really nice of him.

The rain ceased up a little bit and Natsu noticed something else. As dense as he was supposed to be, he still noticed people's feelings. He shocked her by sitting on the wet ground next to her and wore a serious expression.

"Does the rain link to your mood?"

Juvia looked down, feeling ashamed that he had caught her out like that. She felt so stupid right about now, that she was so easy to read.

"Yes. Juvia has been alone all her life because of the rain. It follows Juvia wherever she goes and she hates it. People hate Juvia when they find out that she's the reason why it rains 24/7. She has never been in control of the rain and because of that, Juvia has never even seen the sun! Can you believe that Juvia's ex boyfriend, Bora, dumped Juvia because it was always raining? Juvia is so pathetic, right?"

She laughed bitterly to herself and out of the corner of her eye, she saw Natsu shake his head, disagreeing with what she had to say. "What I think is pathetic is that the same people who hate you because of the rain will be the same people are might one day need your help to save them on some job. And that Bora guy? Don't worry, I beat him up and he's in jail now. He tried using my name as the Salamander to kidnap girls and sell them off as slaves in Bosco!"

Juvia shivered when she heard that end part. Is that what he resorted to once his guild kicked him out? Thankfully, she wasn't part of his life to be one of those girls. So maybe the rain saved her from something big. It was weird when she tried to think of the positives that constant rain did for her. Other than that, Natsu's words really warmed her heart. He wasn't as stupid and destructive as people made him out to be, but then again, she didn't really know him on a personal level to make that judgement.

"Thank you, Natsu-san. That really made Juvia feel better."

He grinned at her as the rain became nothing but a light drizzle. He looked up at the sky. "Hmm, better, but the rain has to stop completely to show me that you're truly happy and that you don't feel alone."

He started looking around him and Juvia watched as she could literally see the gears turning in his head, trying to think of a way that would make the rain stop and for her to be happy so that she would never feel lonely again.

Natsu himself then noticed where they were in a field full of sundrops. He remembered Igneel trying to teach him about nature and he had to do flower lessons, where he learnt every meaning to every flower. It was a long and daunting task, but Natsu got through it. He just didn't know why the meaning of sundrops didn't come to his mind.

"Here."

He picked up a few and handed them to her. In his eyes, he didn't see it as a romantic gesture, but Juvia did and she grew bashful. She gently took them from his hands and their hands brushed against one another, sending a sort of warm feeling through to each other as they slowly removed their hands.

"This is a promise from me to you that you never have to be lonely. I don't know if you live around here, but if you don't, try and think of this talk and try to be happy and remember that I'm a friend."

He grinned at her as tears came up to her eyes. She smiled as she held the sundrops close to her chest.

"This is the nicest thing anyone has ever done for Juvia! Thank you Natsu-san!"

The rain stopped entirely and Natsu cheered, happy that he was able to make the water mage stop feeling upset and lonely. He looked over at her and watched as her face became innocent and childlike. She stared up at the sun through squinted eyes with nothing by joy on her face. She looked different in the sun and Natsu looked away with a blush on his face.

"It's...so beautiful..."

"It is. But if you add the rain and the sun, you get a rainbow, so I guess it depends on the form of rain we're talking about. Rain can be beautiful as well, don't you forget that." He nudged her shoulder with his own making her laugh and she nodded.

"Juvia needs to get going. Juvia needs to report back about her job."

"Sure. Maybe I'll see you around."

Juvia nodded her head, her second mission making her gut tighten and guilt rise up to her throat. "Yeah, maybe Juvia will see Natsu-san soon."

 **The next time they saw each other at the sundrops field** , Juvia was a member of Fairy Tail. She hadn't been couldn't bear it when Natsu was staring at her from across the room the whole time a guild brawl was taking place. It was like he had wanted to approach her, but he didn't and she knew why.

She had betrayed him. She and the rest of her old guild had gone and captured his nakama and then caused a battle between both guilds. Even if he forgave her, she could never forgive herself for doing such a thing. She didn't even know why she wanted to join the guild despite all that she had done. That then led onto her next question. Why was Makarov so forgiving?

"You know, if you wanted to hide from me, coming to the place where we first met was pretty stupid. And people call me an idiot."

His tone was light hearted as Natsu walked up to her from behind. She looked back at him with shame in her eyes as she turned her head away and looked ahead of her. As soon as Natsu sat down next to her, she pushed him away so that he toppled over. He yelled out once his face hit the ground and he glared up at her as a smile tickled her lips.

"That's for indirectly calling Juvia an idiot."

Natsu grinned as he sat up and dusted himself off. Juvia twirled her hair with her fingers as she bit her lip. "Juvia is sorry. Sorry for everything that she did back in Phantom Lord."

"Nah, it's not your fault. You were only following job orders and Jose just used it as an excuse to start a fight against us. If you didn't do what your guild said, you would have been seen as a traitor I guess."

"But Natsu-san doesn't understand. The first time that we met, Juvia knew about the mission to take Lucy back to her father. Juvia had never felt so guilty in her life for doing such a thing! Juvia is sorry for deceiving Natsu-san."

She bowed her head to show how sorry she was and Natsu laughed and waved his hand. "The past is the past. You've joined an awesome guild anyway, so who cares?! We all forgive you, so let's just try and make some amazing memories while you're here! You know what this means right?"

"What?"

"Now we get to see each other everyday!" He laughed and swung his arm over her shoulder and pulled her in close. Her face went red as she felt his warmth. He reminded her of the sun and she couldn't help but smuggle a bit closer to him which made him chuckle.

"I think it's time to make a new promise then, don't you?"

Juvia didn't even need to ask what he was talking about, because she already knew. They were surrounded by sundrops and she already saw Natsu picking up a few. She decided to do the same and they exchanged it.

"What's the promise this time?"

Natsu decided to think about it long and hard, trying to make this a good promise, one that would be cool. He suddenly lit up as he had a good one.

"That we're gonna be besties! That you're never gonna leave Fairy Tail. You're one of us now, so now you're apart of our family, got it? I don't wanna see any rain caused by you and whoever hurts you, I'll hurt them, okay?"

Juvia nodded her head and took his flowers. "Juvia promises that she is going to always stay with Fairy Tail and that she will always be Natsu-san's friend." She didn't know why it was making her blush. Every time she saw Natsu, her heart sped up and all the blood in her body rushed to her face.

He gave her a toothy grin as she realised something. Natsu sounded sincere and pretty damn smart when it was just the two of them. She watched him daily to see what kind of person he was and he was different when he was with her.

"Why does Natsu-san always sound smart when it's just the two of us?"

The boy shrugged. "Maybe because you calm me down or something? I dunno. Igneel always used to tell me that I should be careful of water mages because we can potentially destroy each other. It's true right? I can evaporate your water, but at the same time, you can extinguish my flames. I was always cautious, making sure I didn't come across one, but then I met you and you didn't try to kill me! So by us becoming friends, it's kinda like sundrops."

"Because the sun and raindrops are basically together, merged in one name?"

"Exactly. I guess us fire and water mages can coexist happily. All in all, I think you bring out the smart in me."

He laughed when he said that and Juvia's heart fluttered in her chest. If she ever dated him, he would be right at the other end of the spectrum from Bora. Her ex was a bastard who was into sex a lot. She was sure that was another factor as to why he broke up with her. She never let him near her like that and because she was stronger than him, he never got any.

"Hey, wanna watch me piss Gajeel off?"

Natsu was already standing up, holding his hand out to Juvia so that he could help her up. She laughed at his new idea of fun and she thought it was perfect. She nodded her head, a devilish smile taking over.

"Let's."

 **The third time that they came together in the sundrops field** , it was when Juvia had to take over Natsu's role in the grand magic games. Juvia didn't know why she had taken a train all the way back to Magnolia just for the sundrops field, but maybe it was because she was embarrassed at herself for feeling so weak and being in that field made her feel stronger in a way.

Above all the people in the guild that Natsu picked to take his place while he went to go and rescue Lucy from the guards. He could have picked Mira, Elfman or Cana, yet he chose her and she didn't know why.

"Wow, you came out all the way to Magnolia."

She jumped as she turned around to face him. "Natsu-san?! Why did you come out all this way?!"

"Why did you? You know you can just talk to me if you have a problem. I guess we both have a special place that we always come to then." He smiled as he sat down next to her. It was true, this really was their special place whenever they needed to get something off their chest to one another. They weren't open best friends like her and Gajeel or Natsu and Lucy, but they had a connection with one another, a bond that they had strengthened. They knew each other inside out, sharing secrets that they dare not tell anyone else.

"Juvia isn't sure how she's going to perform tomorrow. There are other strong people in our guild, yet Natsu picked Juvia. She thinks she's going to make us lose tomorrow."

Natsu grabbed her hand and it wasn't the first time they had contact with one another, but it had never been as intimate as hand holding. Juvia let a blush dust her cheeks lightly. She would be lying if she said she didn't have a crush on the fire mage. He was really her sun and fire and she enjoyed every moment she spent with him. She just didn't know how to tell him that because most people thought that he was either going to date Lucy, or now that Lisanna was back, he would date her. No one assumed Juvia would like him.

"You're strong, I don't know why you doubt yourself! You're the rain woman, the one person who is strong enough to make it rain! You're gonna make everyone shit themselves when you go out there! Show them why they should fear you. Show them that even though we were frozen for seven years, that you're still to be feared! I chose you for a reason. Yeah sure, everyone else is strong too, but you? You're even stronger. Stop knocking yourself down, raindrop."

She loved it when he called her that. It was a cute nickname that he made for her before they were frozen on the island for seven years. They had nicknames for each other but never used it in front of the others.

Natsu grabbed a few more sundrops and placed them in her hands. She smiled, wondering what sort of promise he was going to make this time around. So far, he had never broken any of his promises. Usually, Juvia wasn't one to believe someone when they promised something, but when it came to Natsu, she trusted him wholeheartedly. She just loved the fact that she could trust someone in this lifetime. Well, someone that wasn't Gajeel anyway.

Natsu seemed to read her mind and shook his head, making her frown. "This time, I want you to promise me something. I want you to promise me that you're going to try your ultimate hardest. Who cares if you don't win? If you didn't try, that's when you've failed not just the guild, but yourself. We're not Phantom Lord where we punish people for not winning and we're definitely not Sabertooth. We're a family and we treat each other with love, alright? Now promise me!"

She grabbed the sundrops from him, making sure that they were in perfect condition. She held it gently as she nodded her head at him. "Juvia promises that she is going to try her best in the fight tomorrow for the sake of the guild and herself. Juvia is going to show the rest of the world how Fairy Tail are and that we're a family. We don't care if other people hate us, we're in it together."

Natsu gave her a proud look. "I couldn't say it any better myself! Now, let's get going! You need to rest up for the fight tomorrow and I need to make sure I've filled up my stomach because I'm about to puke my insides out when we get on a train back to Crocus. I'll piggy back you to the station!"

"Natsu!"

"What?" He laughed as he just gently grabbed her and threw her on his back. She couldn't help But but cover her face, feeling so embarrassed of what he was doing. He held onto her legs to make sure that she wouldn't fall off.

"Hang onto me Juvia. I promise, I won't let you go."

Juvia sighed fondly as she wrapped her arms around his neck and held onto him tightly. She looked down at his hands that held on her legs and noticed something yellow in his hands. She squinted and looked down at it, her head directly next to his. She smiled when she saw what it was, a sundrop flower.

Natsu turned his head to look at her and grinned. "You alright there?"

She nuzzled her cheek on his and laughed, her heart feeling light. "Juvia is just fine."

 **The next time that they were in the sundrops field together** , it was Juvia who found Natsu. He was standing there, looking out at what might be the horizon. It was evening and the breeze was light. With every step she took towards him, she got warmer and warmer. She knew that he knew she was there. After all, his senses were like that of a dragon.

"Natsu. You alright?"

He looked back at her and nodded his head, waiting for her to stand next to him. She stood there as they didn't bother sitting down on the floor. It was his birthday and he had suddenly left the celebration without anyone realising. He managed to leave them all when they were all drunk, so they hadn't noticed the noisiest guy leaving.

Juvia was the literally the only one who was sober as her water body didn't allow her to get drunk. She saw him slip out and frowned when he had done so, resorting in her following him as well. As soon as she stepped out of the guild, he was already gone, but she knew where he had gone. Down to the sundrops field.

"Me? Yeah, I'm fine. Just thinking about stuff."

Juvia nodded her head. Although most didn't really know about it, Natsu thought about stuff quite a lot. He always tried to make time for himself and reflect on a few things. Sure, most times it was like he only thought about fighting, but he thought about other stuff as well.

"Is it good stuff?"

"No. I don't think it will be." He turned to face her as he looked into her eyes. Her blue eyes and his dark eyes looked deep into one another's soul. She bit her lip in anticipation, knowing that there was more to what he was going to say and she wasn't going to like it at all. She knew him inside out and she had to look away from the strong emotions that lay deep within him. Just by looking into his eyes, she could see what he was thinking.

"I'm going...I'm going to train away from the guild for a year. I overheard that gramps wants to disband the guild for a while anyway, so I thought this might be a perfect time for me and Happy to go and get strong elsewhere."

His voice was rising with excitement, as though he was trying to make it sound better than what it actually was. He hadn't told a single soul about his plan, other than Happy of course. He hadn't told Lucy or the rest of the team about his idea and he wasn't planning on telling Juvia either. He knew he would break her and he wanted to do it by a note, but now he saw it was best for him to do it this way.

"Was Natsu ever going to tell Juvia? Because Juvia knows for a fact that for Natsu to be telling Juvia this sort of thing, he must have been planning on leaving tonight. Don't even try and deny it!"

"Yes, I was gonna leave tonight. I didn't wanna hurt you raindrop! I...I need to get stronger! That fight against Tartarus was just bad. I wasn't strong enough. Juvia, I almost lost you! You...you died right in front of my eyes and what did I do? I just stood there like a fucking moron! I don't want that to happen to any of my nakama, especially you."

He came forward and placed his hand under her chin and tilted it up to look at him. Her eyes were fierce as she tried to be strong and not cry. Her tears made her eyes shine as she stared into his eyes. Natsu suddenly felt angry with himself for hurting her even though he didn't mean to.

"Juvia, I'm sorry, do you forgive me?"

"Juvia was never mad at Natsu in the first place. Okay, maybe yes, Juvia was mad at Natsu for not planning on telling her, but Juvia understands. Juvia needs Natsu to know that what happened out there wasn't Natsu's fault. We all had our fights and Juvia found a way to destroy her enemy from the inside out, even though she had to make it look like she died."

She cupped his cheek and looked into his eyes. She gave him a warming smile and he knew that everything was going to be okay. She didn't blame him for wanting to leave to get stronger, maybe she would have to do the same thing so that when they came back together, she could show him how strong she had become.

Natsu bent down to pick up a single flower from its stem and he placed it in her hair, taking a strand of it and placing it behind her hair. He gave her a soft look as she stared at him. It was times like this that she enjoyed with him. With the rest of the guild, Natsu was crazy, wild, a loose flame and everything else. He was family. With her, he was smart, thoughtful, funny and safe to be around. She loved him so much.

"I promise, that I'll come back to you, because I love you."

Juvia grabbed a few sundrops and made a mini necklace out of it before placing it on his neck, underneath his scarf. "Juvia promises that she'll be stronger than she is now and she'll wait for her sun, because she loves him."

Natsu couldn't help himself as he kissed her. It was was a breathtaking kiss as they kissed each other with so much passion, such force. Juvia let her tears fall during the kiss as she held onto him. She didn't want to let him go, but she knew that he would come back to her.

He promised her and he never breaks his promises.

She trusted him.

* * *

AND SCENE! Prompt 2 successfully done! I hope you enjoyed reading it as much as I enjoyed writing it! If it was bad, I'm blaming the fact that I wrote it less than 24 hours and if it's great, I'm praising myself for writing it in 24 hours!

Enjoy the rest of you Navia week guys! I'm pretty sure that you've realised that I've put all of my other stories on hold and Navia week is all I'm doing until it's done! Again, if you want to follow me on tumblr, it's dark-gothic-lolita and then follow the navia community SPREAD THE NAVIA run by my good friend LANVIA!

If you have any Navia art work you would like to post up as well, better head down to Tumblr and start posting (make sure it's yours or you have permission to post it) and just make sure that #naviaweek or #navia week is one of the first five tags that you put on there so that it can be reblogged!

HAPPY NAVIA WEEK EVERYONE!

Lolita-love,

Lolita-chan


End file.
